Mother of 10,403
by TheCat'sMeow2124
Summary: When Lucy married Gru, not only did she get 3 daughters but also 10,400 sons. Various one-shots on Lucy's interactions with the minions.


Hey, I know I'm supposed to be working on the next chapter to Laughter Is the Best Medicine... but I couldn't help but notice that there were no stories about Lucy and the minions. So I took the liberty of writing various one-shots about them. I've seen Despicable Me 2, 5 times now and I can't get enough. I have not shipped a couple so hard, ever since I saw the Justice League cartoon when I was a kid and was dead set on Batman and Wonder Woman.

I do not own Despicable Me or any of the characters mentioned.

* * *

Late night snack with Kevin and Jerry

1 am, Gru Residence

Getting up so early in the morning with a serious case of the munchies was not something Lucy did on a regular basis. Lying in bed, attempting to get back asleep was not an option after staring at the ceiling for 10 minutes with the hopes of falling back to sleep. Looking to her left, Gru was sound asleep. Sighing quietly, Lucy untangled herself from Gru's grasp and slid out of bed. Turning to move the covers so Gru would not feel the loss of body heat; she gave one last look at Gru, turned and walked quietly out of their room.

After being married and living with Gru and the girls for 2 months, Lucy had become quiet acquainted with the house. Although most of the rooms were either used as storage or just spare bedrooms; she enjoyed walking throughout the house, looking to see what it had to offer. Many times she had complemented Gru on his house, telling him it has an "old world charm".

Walking through the halls and down the staircase and past the living room, Lucy found herself in the hallway to the kitchen. Already deciding on what she was going to eat Lucy paused when she heard a noise come from in the kitchen. Her spy mode kicked in and silently moved towards the door with the stealth of a ninja. Moving to the edge of the doorframe, she moved her head slightly passed to look into the kitchen. All was fine, except the light from the refrigerator flooding the kitchen due to the door being open and someone was rummaging through it.

Lucy silently entered the kitchen, made her way towards the fridge and picked up the first thing she was able to get her hands on to use as a weapon. A butter knife. Quietly cursing her luck on the choice of weapon, she got closer to her target.

"_Great I have no idea who it is, or how dangerous they are and I'm going up against them, with a butter knife. What the heck and I going to do? Spread them to death?"_

Lucy was about two feet away from the fridge when the perpetrator decided they were done for the night and closed the door.

Lucy looked in shock, seeing that the fridge raiders were none other than Gru's minions Jerry and Kevin. Jerry had his hands full with red and yellow apples, while Kevin had a ham and cheese sandwich. Neither seeing Lucy yet they were quietly talking amongst themselves. Lucy cleared her throat catching the attention of the two yellow minions. Both turned and jumped at seeing the head boss lady.

"AHHH!" Both minions screamed in fright.

Lucy panicked and knelt down to cover both their mouths, not to wake up the rest of the house. All three sat there for about a minute listening to see if anyone had awoken. Silence was their response.

"Well at least we didn't wake anyone. What are you two doing up so late?" Lucy asked Jerry and Kevin.

"Nous avions faim!" Kevin replied to Lucy, showing her his sandwich.

"Tengo papples!" Jerry smiled up at her.

Lucy enjoyed being around the minions. They were very fun, innocent, devious, mischievous little munchkins. It took some time getting used to their language but she managed. She was stunned silent when Gru told her that there were 10,400 of these little yellow minions. She was still learning all their names and she would not hesitate to interact with them whenever she got the chance.

"You guys were looking for a late night snack too, well at least I know I'm not the only one that does it."

"Ne vous sentez pas mal le patron parfois des collations tard aussi." Kevin said to Lucy.

"Really, Gru doesn't look like a late night snacker." Lucy said as she pulled the gallon of milk from the fridge and went over to the cabinet to get a box of cereal and bowl. Turning she saw the two minions going to kitchen table to eat. After filling her bowl she walked over to join them. Looking to see Kevin and Jerry eat their snacks she paused seeing Jerry about to take a bite of a red apple.

"Did you wash those?"

Jerry paused in mid bite and looked at Lucy and looked down shyly. "No."

"Well here let me wash them for you." Jerry nodded his head and passed Lucy his bowl of apples.

"Gracias." Jerry said as Lucy walked to the sink to wash the apples.

After washing them she turned to Jerry. "Would you like me to cut them up for you?"

Jerry paused a moment and looked at Kevin.

"Cortar?" Jerry asked Kevin.

"Oui, elle demande si vous voulez que vos papples découpées" Kevin explained to Jerry.

"Ah, sí, por favor" Jerry nodded.

Lucy smiled and cut the apples in to wedges. After she was done, she felt someone tugging lightly on her pajama pantleg. Looking down she saw Kevin at her side with his sandwich still on his plate.

"Is something wrong with your sandwich Kevin?"

Kevin looked embarrassed; he blushed and looked down, not making eye contact with Lucy.

"Pouvez-vous couper la croute de mon sandwich, s'il vous plaît?" Kevin asked, blushing.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the minion. "Of course I will." Lucy took the plate from Kevin's hand and proceeded to remove the crusts off of his sandwich. After she was finished, she handed Kevin his plate and Jerry his bowl of apple slices. The three of them sat in a comfortable silence eating their food. Lucy looked at Jerry, who was almost done with his apples.

"You must really like apples. You ate them so fast."

Jerry nodded enthusiastically. "Sí me gusta papples, pero me gusta bananas es el major!"

Kevin nodded also. "Moi aussi!"

"That's good that you both enjoy eating fruit. Peaches were always my favorite."

"Ha, los melocotones son borrosos!" Jerry said. Both Lucy and Kevin laughed.

The three continued eating. After they were done Kevin took Lucy's bowl and followed after Jerry, who had pushed two stools silently over to the sink.

"Here let me help you two." Lucy said getting up to help the minion's wash the dishes.

Jerry shook his head. "No, nos ayudaste, ahora te vamos a ayudar!" Kevin nodded also.

Lucy smiled and took the dried plate from Kevin. "Let me at least put the dishes away then." After all the dishes were cleaned and put away. Jerry, Kevin and Lucy hung around the sink, making small talk with one another. That is until someone else entered the kitchen.

At the sound of the person coming in, all conversation between the three stopped and turned to see who it was. Lucy was surprised to see it was Gru.

Apparently Gru saw neither the three of them, looking like a half asleep zombie. He walked right past his wife and two minions and went straight to the fridge. Picking up a glass on the way, he opened the fridge filled the glass and drank. After he was done, he walked between the two minions and Lucy. Jerry who had been sitting on the counter had to scooch out of the way. Gru washed the glass and placed it in the dish rack. Gru turned and walked out of the kitchen, going back to bed.

Lucy, Jerry and Kevin sat in stunned silence and they all busted out into laughter at the same time.

"Oh wow, he didn't even see us and he walked right past us!" Lucy said wiping a tear from her eye.

Kevin got down from the stool and did a mock impression of their boss walking in looking like a zombie. Jerry was slapping his knee while both he and Lucy started laughing again. After their laughter had died down, they stood in silence.

"Well it's getting late, not that it isn't late enough. I'm going to be getting back to bed." Lucy said to the two minions.

"Bonne nuit." "Buenas noches." Both minions said to Lucy.

As she turned to walk out of the kitchen, Kevin and Jerry came running up from behind and hugged Lucy's legs. Lucy smiled at them and patted their heads, wishing she could hug them back but couldn't due to their height difference.

Jerry and Kevin let go of Lucy's legs and walked out of the kitchen pausing one last time to wave goodnight to Lucy.

"Goodnight boys." Lucy waved back.

Lucy followed after and walked back to her bedroom. She found Gru on his side facing her side of the bed. Silently snickering at the memory of Kevin's impersonation to his boss, Lucy climbed back into bed, closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So that's one chapter. I'm not really sure how long this story is going to be. What I'm going to do is have each minion speak a different language. You know, shake things up a little bit.

If you can tell, I used Google translate. Yes I know it's bad. I've taken 6 years of French and I'm lucky I can say Bonjour.

Jerry is speaking Spanish. Kevin is speaking French.

Feel free to PM or email me if you have a request.


End file.
